


Worried about you

by Skiller339



Series: Trapped in the Dark [4]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Multi, Some Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiller339/pseuds/Skiller339
Summary: Ralsei is worried about Kris





	Worried about you

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote something not so depressing... but WARNING: implied self-harm

The party was going great from the standards of Lancer and Susie. Ralsei had taken to watching the party from afar. The small lonely prince didn’t know where Kris was. He hadn’t seen them since the start of this party. He could distinctly make out Lancer and Susie snacking on the heart donuts, Susie was practically swallowing the donuts whole while Lancer was trying to mimic her and was failing miserably.

The small goat decided to try and find Kris, make sure they were okay. He asked a few darkners if they had seen them and was met with no every time. Eventually, he made his way over to Susie and Lancer

“Susie?” He said getting her and Lancer, whose mouth was stuff full of sweets, attention.

“What’s up, Ral?”

“I was wondering if you’ve seen Kris?” He asked, he still found it difficult to meet her eyes to this day sometimes and it been nearly a year since he met her

“Uh...No, not since we got here” she answered tossing another heart donut into her mouth. “I think I saw them go into the woods. Why?”

“I..I can’t find them…”

“Yeah, no shit.”

“Susie-” he stopped and realized something. “Um...thank you for your time...I need to go…” he took off towards the forest, Susie stared until she couldn’t see him anymore. Then she was about to return to eating the heart donuts but she found nothing but crumbs where they used to be.

“Hey, where did all the donuts go!?!?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kris had decided to ditch Lancer’s party. Why? They didn’t do well in large groups of people. People made them nervous...anxious. they didn’t know why Perhaps it was because they afraid people would call them out on being nothing but a screw-up. Though now was not a time to think about that...stuff.

 _ **‘You can’t ignore the truth forever…**_ ’

Their soul began to burn but they ignored it and continued to watch the waves of the lake.

_**‘You can’t ignore the pain forever.’** _

Can’t that thing shut up?

_**‘Can’t you realize that I-** _

“Kris!?” a familiar voice called they turned to face the source. Ralsei stood a few feet away from them, a red glow emitting from his hand.

“Ralsei…” They gazed questioningly at the previously said glow. Ralsei seemed to have noticed as he quietly said “its a tracking spell…”

“Oh…” Ralsei made his way over to them and settle down beside them.

“Um...is there a reason you're tracking me down, or are you just testing out magic?”

“N-no...I just trying to make sure you were okay.” He stated “Maybe...um keep you company. I-if you d-don’t mind, that is?”

“No...I don’t mind” they mumbled, They always welcomed his company with open arms. It made ignoring the pain easier...It made the pain nothing more than a distant nightmare.

“So how that party going?”

“It was going good when I left...but it is Susie and Lancer’s party though.” Ralsei replied, “ No telling how it might be going now…” He trailed off watching the water.

“Yeah that is true, isn’t it.” An uncomfortable awkward silence filled the air. They didn’t know what to say, or much less talk about. Though after a questionable time of silence Ralsei broke it.

“Kris?” They turned to look at him, their covered crimson eyes meeting his blue ones. Ralsei had some time ago ditched the hat, a familiar white ribbon was tied around one of his pink horns. “Are you...okay?”

“Of course I am…”

“No like...you know…” oh, they realized what he was talking about. Kris rubbed one of their arms, looking away from the small prince.

“Ralsei...I’m okay I haven’t been...doing that...I stopped remember, you helped me”

“I know but... “ Ralsei trailed “I’m just worried about you… I don’t want you to feel like you have to do that… I…” He didn’t finish, a worried expression gracing his beautiful face...Kris hated seeing that expression...They hated making him worried… making him upset. They stood up.

“Ralsei…” taking Ralsei paws into their hands pulling him up. They stared, gazing into his eyes. “I’m okay...and...I would tell you if I felt that way…”

“...Promise…” they smiled at him and looked theirs and Ralsei picky figure together.

“I promise…” It took a few moments before a smile broke across the goat's face. They stared at each other in silence before Kris took Ralsei paws back into their hands. “Let’s dance”

“Wha-” he didn’t get to finish as the two spun around the small clearing. A soft giggle escaped him, It sounded like music to Kris’s ears.

They didn’t know how long they spent dancing around in the woods but they found it getting hard to see. The dark world’s version of the night had enter and the day had ended. Kris found it ended all too soon. The two walked back to card town with Ralsei lighting the way. A soft smile graced the prince’s face and it made Kris smiled too.

' _ **You can't**_ _ **ignore the pain forever'**_

__

**Author's Note:**

> you want to see a picture Kris and Ralsei dancing go here  
> https://www.deviantart.com/skiller339/art/Dancing-805748510?ga_submit_new=10%3A1563180961
> 
> Originally it was suppose to be on here in the story but I don't understand how to do that....Anyway have good day, or night, whatever time your reading this.


End file.
